Procrastination and I'm with Stupid (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Procrastination"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Chuck Klein |- |'Written by' |C.H. Greenblatt Kaz Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Frank Weiss |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |''"I'm with Stupid"'' |- |'Storyboard Director' |Aaron Springer |- |'Storyboard Artists' |C.H. Greenblatt Ennio Torresan |- |'Written by' |Aaron Springer C.H. Greenblatt Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Frank Weiss |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- |'Special Guests' |Ernest Borgnine Tim Conway |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producers' |Donna Castricone Helen Kalafatic Anne Michaud |- |'Art Director' |Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Story Editor' |Merriwether Williams |- |'Writers' |Mr. Lawrence Mark O'Hare Derek Drymon Stephen Hillenburg |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Pants |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Clock |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Susan Boyajian' |Real Mom, Janet Mom |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Chair, House |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Mailman, Newsman, Student |- |'Tom Wilson' |Real Dad, Marty Dad |- |'John O'Hurley' |Fire Imp |- |'Ernest Borgnine' |Mermaidman |- |'Tim Conway' |Barnacleboy |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Donna Grillo Gonzales |- |'Casting and Music Coordinator' |Jennie Monica |- |'Executive Assistant' |Elise McCollum |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Krandal Crews |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Production Dialogue Supervisor' |Tony Ostyn |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Paul Finn |- |'Animatic Editor' |Brian Robitaille |- |'Assistant Storyboard Artists' |Zeus Cervas Heather Martinez Caleb Meurer |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designer' |Todd White |- |'Prop Designer' |Thaddeus Paul Couldron |- |'Character Clean-Up' |Eduardo Acosta |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |John Seymore Paula Spence |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Michael Chen Andy "Spike" Clark Calvin G. Liang |- |'BG Scanning Department' |Stephen Christian Steven Kellams Eric Stanton |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylists' |Dene Ann Heming Ross Malarozo |- |'Production Manager' |June Bliss |- |'Production Coordinators' |Michelle Bryan Marcy Lynn Dewey |- |'Production Assistants' |Jacqueline Buscarino Derek Iversen |- |'Final Checkers' |Sandi Hathcock Karen Shaffer |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Procrastination" Live Action Sequences |- |'Director of Photography' |Keith Lowry |- |'Line Producer' |Teri Valazza |- |'Special Prop Makers' |Cameron Baity Jonathan Silsby |- |'Gaffer' |Ne'e Le'au |- |'Production Assistant' |Derek Iversen |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Senior Director Technical Services' |John Powell |- |'Technical Engineering Assistant' |Jim Leber |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Mishelle Smith Michael Petak Jeff Adams |- |'Picture Editor' |Lynn Hobson |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor and Mixer' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Supervising Sound Editor' |Tom Syslo |- |'Sound FX Designer and Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Editors' |Gabriel Rosas Keith Dickens |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Roy Braverman |- |'Foley' |Dave Torres Noel Vought Monette Becktold Dan Cubert Krickett Jones |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |The Blue Hawaiians Sage Guyton & Jeremy Wakefield Steven Belfer Brad Carow |- |'Music Contributions' |Lovecat Music |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'On-Line Editors' |Barry Cohen Gayle Mc Intyre Faust Pierfederici |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Pacifica Sound Group Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Doug Williams |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Stock Footage' |Lagarto Productions |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Production Executive' |Eric Coleman |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Lolee Aries |- |'Special Thanks to' |Aaron Springer Jackson Bros. Video Dave Kerr C.H. Greenblatt Sanders Bros. Racing |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2001 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. | |} |} Category:Episode credits